characterfandomcom-20200223-history
TVNZ 6's Kidzone
TVNZ 6 shows pre-school programs during the block Kidzone. It is hosted by presenter Kayne Peters, Tv Shows Such as Hit Entertainment and Ragdoll Productions from 6am-6pm. The channel then plays family programmes after Kidzone until closedown at 12am. List of Programming *Andy Pandy *Angelina Ballerina *The Animal Shelf *Animal Stories (UK only) *Auto-B-Good *Are We There Yet *The Baby Triplets *The Backyardigans *Bagpuss *Bob The Builder (Project Build-It only) *Boblins *Busy Buses *Boohbah *Breezly and Sneezly *Brum *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Bumble *Button Moon *Buzz and Poppy *Caillou *Charlie and Lola *Charlie Brown and Snoopy (Series 1 only) *Chorlton and the Wheelies *Christopher Crocodile *Dog and Duck *DangerMouse (Series 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 only) *The Dress Up Box *Ed Edd n Eddy *Edward and Friends *Enjie Benjy *Fifi and the Flowertots *Fireman Sam (Siriol Productions only) *Fourways Farm *Fraggle Rock *The Flumps *George and Martha *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Hi-5 *Histeria! *The Herbs *The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats *Igloo Gloo *In The Night Garden *Kipper the Dog *The Koala Brothers *Koki *Maggie & the Ferocious Beast *Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks *Milly Molly *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Mopatop's Shop (Series 3 and 4 only) *Moschops *Mysterious Cities of Gold *Number Jacks *Oswald *Paddington Bear (1975 only) *Party Animals *P.B Bear and Friends *Pingu (Series 5 and 6 only) *Popeye (1950's and 1960's only) *Postman Pat (Cosgrove Hall only) *The Raggy Dolls (Series 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 only) *Rainbow *Roary the Racing Car *Rosie & Jim (Loopy Lobes and Tootle only) *Rubbadubbers *Sonic X *SpongeBob SquarePants *Spot *Tales of Aesop *The Story of Tracy Beaker *The Forgotten Toys *Telebugs *Teletubbies *Thomas & Friends (Series 8, 9 10 and 11 only) *Titch *Tobias Totz and his Lion *Wombles (Series 1996 only) *You and Me Kidzone The Best Of Childeren's Television The Best Of Children's Television There's *Pingu Wants to Fly *SpongeBob SquarePants: Imitation Krabs *Sonic X: Pure Chaos *Rugrats: Naked Tommy *Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks: Team Work *The Large Family: The Big Race Kidzone: Little Big Club Watch and Play Kidzone: Little Big Club Watch and Play Kidzone: Little Big Club Watch and Play is a DVD Based on TV Channel Disc 1 *Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Firework Display *The Wombles - Madame Cholet's Day Off *Rosie & Jim - Bus Ride *In The Night Garden - Everyone All Aboard The Ninky Nonk *Pingu - Pingu's Moon Adventure *Fourways Farm - Ups and Downs *SpongeBob Squarepants - Sandy's Rocket *Buzz and Poppy - The Forgetful Smiley Wiley *The Flumps - Secrets *Charlie And Lola - I Am Extremely Magic *Hello Kitty Paradise - A Storybook Adventure *Teletubbies - Naughty Snake *Rubbadubbers - Sploshybird *The Raggy Dolls - Pumpernickle's Party *Telebugs - Danger *Danger Mouse - The Wild, Wild Goose Chase *Ed Edd n Eddy - Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed *Rainbow - The Clock Struck One *Chorlton and the Wheelies - Some Like it Hot *Mopatop's Shop - Pop Star *Spot - Storytime With Spot Disc 2 *Chorlton and the Wheelies - Spot The Happiness Dragon *Moschops - The Tidiest Dinosaur *Teletubbies - Happy Days *Spot - Spot Goes to a Park *Bob the Builder - Dizzy the Detective *Miss Spider - The Big Green Bug *Kipper - Pig's Present *Rosie & Jim - Babies *Angelina Ballerina - Angelina In The Wings *Edward and Friends - Lionel's Party *Paddington Bear - Paddington at the Tower *Roary the Racing Car - Stars n Cars *Charlie Brown and Snoopy - Sally In School *Telebugs - Fair Play *The Raggy Dolls - We Are Not Amused *Popeye the Sailor - The Fly's Last Flight *Fireman Sam - King of the Jungle *Tales of Aesop - The Tortoise and the Hare *Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie *The Wombles - Deep Space Wombles Special Features *6 Downloadable Colouring-in Sheets with Thomas, The Raggy Dolls, In The Night Garden, Chorlton, Bob The Builder and Moschops *A Sing-a-long Songs with Thomas and Charlie Brown and Snoopy *Interactive Games with Fireman Sam and Telebugs Television Central United Kingdom Kidzone With Children's Favourites in One Children's Channel 3 Cartoonito Bubble-Tiny Cuba-Row Spike-Drop List of Programming *Bananas in Pyjamas *Pororo the Little Penguin *The Baby Triplets *The Raggy Dolls *Massey Ferguson *Old Bear *Tickle Patch and Friends *Sandy and Mr Flapper *Dottie and Buzz *Koki *Little Giants *Dog and Duck *Fireman Sam *Pingu *Noddy *Postman Pat *Oakie Doke *Teletubbies *Spider *William's Wish Wellingtons *Dinobabies *Beachcomber Bay *Squeak! *Rugrats! *Milly Molly *Topsy and Tim *Strawberry Shortcake *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That *Woolamaloo *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Tweenies *Fimbles *Make Shake & Jake *Ace Lightning *Cavegirl *The Large Family TVCUK Kidzone Toybox 1, 2, 3 and 4 #The Baby Triplets - Daddy and Mummy's Clothes #The Baby Triplets - Where's My Teddy Bear #The Baby Triplets - Let's Play Hide and Seek #The Baby Triplets - Fun at the School #Massey Ferguson - Rusty's Adventure #Massey Ferguson - Missing Sheep #Massey Ferguson - Big Dry #Massey Ferguson - Massey Rolls to the Rescue #Sandy and Mr Flapper - Wet and Dry #Sandy and Mr Flapper - Light and Dark #Sandy and Mr Flapper - Heavy and Light #Pablo The Little Red Fox - The Biggest Bed #Pablo the Little Red Fox - Buried Treasure #Pororo the Little Penguin - I'm Super Penguin #Pororo the Little Penguin - Eddy Goes to the Moon #Pororo the Little Penguin - Loopy, you can do it! #Pororo the Little Penguin - Train Adventure #Dottie and Buzz - Creation #Dottie and Buzz - Wide World #Dottie and Buzz - Belonging #Bananas in Pyjamas - Magic Lamp #Bananas in Pyjamas - Show Business #Bananas in Pyjamas - The Parcel #Bananas in Pyjamas - Model Bananas #Old Bear - Little Bear's Trousers #Old Bear - The Boat Race #Old Bear - Little Bear's Big Race #Koki - Ice Skating #Koki - Papa's New Piano #The Raggy Dolls - The Old Clock Lady